


It Comes To Light, It Comes In Waves

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Genital Torture, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multi, Painplay, Rape, Revenge Sex, Sexual Violence, Stitches, Unhealthy Relationships, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t get much warning, there’s just a rush of motion as Cronus comes up to his feet, and then he’s looming over you, too many teeth showing, backing you into a corner. He really does knock your phone out of your hands this time, and he braces himself against the wall with his hands on either side of your head. He isn’t saying a word, just looking at you all cold and angry. You can’t get away, and instead of being harmless and annoying, he’s suddenly terrifying.</p><p>The chucklevoodoos slip into the back of your pan so soft and familiar it takes you a moment to realize they’re even there. You understand when you see the faint purple glow in Cronus’s eyes, and see the way he’s just frozen in place, not pressing any closer, then you sigh and relax back against the wall. When Kurloz turns the corner into your room, you smile and laugh, duck out from under Cronus’s arms, and give Kurloz a nice kiss hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes To Light, It Comes In Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVampireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireRose/gifts).



> Cronus getting wrecked by Kurloz and Meulin, featuring mind control and fluff in extremely sketchy circumstances! I hope you like this story, because I had _so_ much fun writing this. Your prompt was such an interesting starting point to jump off from and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it!

          You’re having a purrfectly lovely evening, spending some time outside now that the rainy season is over and enjoying the weather. You have a book to read, one that you’ve been meaning to get to for _perigees_ , and you’ve got some yarn that’s been in your sylladex furever, you should really try this whole knitting thing again—But once you’re outside, enjoying the evening air, it’s so easy to just lie down on the grass and doze in the moonlight and watch the clouds blowing by overhead. Maybe when Kurloz comes over later, you and he can get some nip and just sit outside like this and enjoy yourself. That sounds like the _best_ way to end the night.

          Unfortunately, one time when you wake up from a tiny little catnap (hee!), Cronus has joined you. Nn. Not a… huge deal? But definitely not the evening you were hoping for either. It isn’t a nice surprise to fall asleep and wake up with someone new sitting right there watching you! He’s a little ways away, but _behind you,_ so you can’t quite see him unless you turn to look. And every time you turn to look he waves. He has that silly human instrument that he’s been dragging everywhere, and he’s plucking away at it and singing every time you turn to look at him, and you. Kind of think he’s waiting for you to say something about it? He… does know you’re deaf, right?

          So that’s the end of your naps. It’s okay. You still have other things to do, and you don’t want to go running home and cut off _your_ nice evening because Cronus Ampora can be a bit of a creep. Seriously, this is like two minutes from your hive, but it’s at least a half hour from his, what is he doing here? It’s fine, you still have your book. Except, ugh, it’s really hard to concentrate when you _know_ there’s someone lurking juuuust where you can’t see him, you keep turning to check that he’s still there, and he tries to get your attention, _efurry_ single time, you wish he would just take a hint and let you _be_.

          Okay, yeah. So that’s already kind of not-great. But. You, hm. Is he… moving closer?? At first you just think you’re seeing things, because what a stupid, _wriggler_ thing to do, but you can’t shake the feeling that he’s getting less and less far away every time you look. You try to persuade yourself that you’re seeing things, because you’re still kind of a lot uneasy about how out of _all_ of this space, he decided to sit right in your blind spot. Eventually though, you pick out one purrticular little flower on the ground, and juuust keep an eye on it and on Cronus, and in a few minutes? Yes, wow. Alright. He _is_ moving closer. Who does that? Who even does that??

          Looks like your evening’s ofur! Lots of things to do at your hive, so many things, you’re way too busy to waste the evening out here! You captchalogue your book, get up, and set off for home at a fast walk. You fight the urge to look behind you, because if Cronus is trying to have a confursation or _whatever_ he’s trying to do, you don’t want to know about it. And if you don’t see, you don’t have to know!!

          On the other hand. That turns out to be the wrong decision when you get to your hive, slip in the front door and try to shut it behind you—and a hand reaches out to catch the door before it can latch. Your bloodpusher is in your throat, what is he _doing?_ Oh no, _hell_ no, you try to shove the door shut, but he wedges his shoulder inside, and he’s a lot taller than you, and a _lot_ stronger, and you don’t manage to get him _out_ before he shoves his way into your hive.

          You’ve been trying not to look at him so far, you don’t _want_ to know what he’s saying, you didn’t want to engage, _anything_ , but you don’t have much choice now. You just want him _out_.

          “—Fuckin’ inconsiderate is what it is, I’m just trying to be fuckin’ _friendly_ and a bitch can’t even—” Then he notices you watching him, and his lips curl up into a totally genuine smile. Forward slash _sarcasm_. “Hey, Meu, how’s it goin’? Nice night out, yeah? It’s a great time for a sensitive guy like me to sit out in the fresh air an’ get all inspired. My music, you know. I’ve got a real artistic soul, I could tell you some stories—”

          “I’m waiting for Kurloz,” you interrupt. “He’s coming over to spend the day at my hive.”

          That does make him pause, and for a moment you hope—But no. He pushes past you, wanders into your food preparation block, sits down at _your_ table. “Yeah, I’m not fuckin’ surprised, the way everyone treats me. Just because I’m a nice, understanding guy, everyone thinks they can walk all over me. Wouldn’t believe the shit some people try, I was trying to have a nice talk with Pyrope the other day, just a friendly conversation, see if maybe she’s been feelin’ any pitch stirrings for a certain someone lately she’d be wantin’ to express, and she was like ‘can’t stay, Mituna’s takin’ me on a hot date.’ And what, she expects me to buy that bullshit? I’m supposed to believe that re—That _really exceptional individual_ is even smart enough to know what a date is? Fuckin’ tell you, you wouldn’t believe some of the shit people expect me to buy.”

          You don’t literally roll your eyes, because you want him to actually _go_ and getting him angry won’t help with that, but so much eye rolling. _So much_. “Kurloz really is coming over, though. We’ve had this planned for more than a week.”

          He rocks the chair back on two legs and puts his feet _on your table_. “Pff. Sounds like Nitram does when he tells me he’s totally crushin’ on someone else, no, _really_. You wouldn’t believe the way people think they can pull the wool over my eyes, I tell you—”

          You do listen politely for a little. You’re so patient. Sooooooo patient. But he doesn’t _stop_. And this is exhausting! You have to watch his mouth the whole time, you can’t look away or anything, and that turns into a real fun game when he’s mumbling around one of those human cigarette things, or whatever they’re called. Whatever they are, they smell _nasty_ , and he was going to light one _in your hive_ (except he forgot to captchalogue a lighter and you lied when he asked if you had one). It’s just gotten to the point where you think you’ve been told how efurry single one of your other friends has personally persecuted him for sweeps, and you look down for like, two seconds. You mmmaybe want to text Kurloz that he should come over right now, instead of later.

          But before you can even go to your messages, Cronus reaches over and nearly knocks your phone out of your hands. “Okay, so you can’t even listen to an old friend pouring out his bloodpusher to you for a few minutes before you turn right around and ignore me like everyone else? This is the exact kind of bullshit I’m talkin’ about—”

          “I have to answer a message,” you interrupt, and take a few steps back. “Just a moment.”

          It does just take a moment to ask Kurloz to purretty please come over right away. But this confursation is _killing_ you, this is the literal worst. You draaaag it out for an extra minute or three, typing stupid nothing messages to Porrim. Kurloz’s hive is right next to yours, he could be here so fast, the fastest, maybe you can put things off for that long—

          You don’t get much warning, there’s just a rush of motion as Cronus comes up to his feet, and then he’s looming over you, too many teeth showing, backing you into a corner. He really does knock your phone out of your hands this time, and he braces himself against the wall with his hands on either side of your head. He isn’t saying a word, just looking at you all cold and angry. You can’t get away, and instead of being harmless and annoying, he’s suddenly _terrifying_.

          You’re trying to figure out if you could get away with kicking him in the globes and making a run for it—But this is already bad. Will that just make it worse? Cronus is starting to smile now, all wide and sharp, and this isn’t good. Maybe your strife specibus? But no, that’s ranged, he’s too close, you don’t know what to _do_ —

          The chucklevoodoos slip into the back of your pan so soft and familiar it takes you a moment to realize they’re even there. You understand when you see the faint purple glow in Cronus’s eyes, and see the way he’s just frozen in place, not pressing any closer, then you sigh and relax back against the wall. When Kurloz turns the corner into your room, you smile and laugh, duck out from under Cronus’s arms, and give Kurloz a nice kiss hello.

          Kurloz catches your appurrciation right out of your pan, and bounces it back with little echoes of _ANYTHING FOR MY FAVORITE LITTLE KITTYBITCH_.

          You laugh and nuzzle up under his chin and take a moment to just really savor how nice he feels all up in your pan, like the world is softer and sharper all at once, everything is brighter and makes so much more sense. It’s all comfortable and perfect, like there’s always something missing when he’s gone and you aren’t whole until he comes back. You’d been wanting Cronus to just _go_ , but now it’s so easy to see that that’s only the most boring way out, there’s so many more options you’d nefur even thought of.

          Cronus is still right where he was when Kurloz got to him, and that’s fun too, being so disconnected from your body you don’t even remember how to make it move, but, mmm. Not tonight you think, not for you. It’s better now, but that was a nasty scare, you don’t want to give up all that control again quite yet, at least not until it’s _just_ you and Kurloz.

          Kurloz can feel you still hesitating, and with his arms still nice and secure around you, he moves Cronus, swinging him up and around into a smooth, deep bow. When he looks up at you, the smile is secret and close-lipped, all Kurloz. You giggle! Your mind is pretty much made up now, but just to be diffurcult, you pout and say, “I thought tonight was supposed to be about _us_.”

          He laughs and you can feel it all up and down his thorax. _LOTS OF EVENING LEFT FOR YOU AND ME TO KICK IT WITH SOME WICKED MOTHERFUCKING ELIXIR._ He moves an arm from around your thorax, and you make a tiny noise of protest, but he only drops his hand low enough to toy with the waistband of your skirt. _JUST THINK ON IT. YOU AND ME AND A PIECE OF FUN COME TO YOUR HIVE LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE TO START OUR EVENING WITH SOME RIGHTEOUS MIRTH._

          You laugh again, beclaws you’d already made up your mind before he put it like _that_ , and now this sounds like the funnest way to start your night that you’ve ever heard of. The happygigglepleased feeling bounces back between you and him, bigger and better with efurry echo, and it’s so much different and _nicer_ than when you’re alone in your own pan.

          You wriggle in Kurloz’s arms, turn around to get a good look at Cronus. He’s still standing watching, not moving except to breathe, with his eyes still vacant and glowing faint purple. Kurloz’s fingers dip under your waistband, rub teasing little circles into your hips. You sigh. “But what will we do with him?” You rub the top of your head up under his chin. You’re probably getting paint in your hair, and you don’t care! “Choices are haaaard. You pick!”

          You can feel his breath puff against your hair as he laughs, and then he bends down to press his lips to the top of your head. You warn, “If you get my hair tangled with your stitches again, you’re the one who’s going to regret it.” He laughs against, then kisses you again, just to be a butt.

          Kurloz takes his arms from around you then, and you sigh to feel him go, even though he’s still wrapped around you tight and cozy in your pan. He sits on your couch, and you make a silly face at him, because he’s obviously got a plan, he’s just not telling you. Because he’s a _jerk_. You do jump—just a little!—when Cronus starts moving again, but all he’s doing is stripping out of his clothing. Even if he’s a total ass, you. Mmm. You do have to appreciate how _nice_ he looks when he isn’t talking.

          You can feel Kurloz feeling your appurciation, and the two of you bounce it back and forth while Cronus takes off his clothes. You walk around him, taking a niiiice long look. His shoulders, ooh, those were always nice, but it’s sooo much better without a shirt in the way. His back too, you hear stories about what nice muscles seadwellers have, but it’s hearing about it is one thing and _seeing_ it is another! Makes you almost think that it could be nice to invite Meenah over for some nip (and fun!) sometime. You can feel Kurloz’s agreement, and mmm, you could just purr as you tuck that idea away for future consideration.

          Even once Cronus is naked, you still take a little time to really enjoy just looking at him. You wouldn’t want to waste an opportunity like this! He’s naked and he’s not hitting on you, that’s two flavors of winning you can’t pass up, especially with Kurloz right there with you, both of you feeling everything the other is feeling, making every last little thing sweeter and _better_. When you reach out to run a finger along one of Cronus’s gills, you see Kurloz shift a little in place, and don’t even try to hide the way that makes you smile. And when you get a nice generous double handful of glutes, Kurloz even makes a little pleased noise that echoes from his pan into yours and that just makes you grin from ear to ear.

 _TEASING AIN’T MOTHERFUCKING NICE,_ he says, but you can feel the laughter in it. Cronus steps away from you and turns to sit in Kurloz’s lap, his legs spread all wide, with his knees resting outside of Kurloz’s thighs. Hee, what a nice view, you could admire this _furever_.

 _AND HOW MUCH OF HIM DO YOU WANT HERE?_ You hesitate. _HE CAME HERE OF HIS OWN WILL, BREAKING INTO MY MOST RIGHTEOUS SISTER’S HIVE. DO YOU WANT HIM IN OR OUT OF HIS OWN PAN?_

          Oooh! Hm. That’s an interesting question. And tricky! You try to shift it all back to Kurloz, you don’t know, but you can feel him in your pan just laughing at you and refusing to make any decision at all. What a jerk. He’s lucky he’s so cute!! That just makes him laugh harder, and then you just have to give up and laugh too.

          When you get your breath back, you say, “Fine! I want him a little here. Mmaybe not too much?” You still haven’t forgotten how it felt when he pinned you against the wall and you weren’t sure you’d be able to get _away_.

 _SHH,_ Kurloz soothes. _JUST A LITTLE, THEN, FOR MY MOST PRECIOUS KITTYBITCH. FEELING EVERY LEAST SENSATION TURNED ALL ROUND TO PLEASURE, JUST ENOUGH OF HIM PRESENT TO BE BEGGING FOR MORE OF WHATEVER A SISTER DEIGNS TO GIVE HIM._

          Ohh, he’s so _sweet_. You get yourself up on his lap too, ducking under Cronus’s arm to kiss him nice and proper, just your lips on his, feeling the roughness of his stitches. But flooding your thoughts with all of your _everything_ , everything you want to do to him, everything you’re _going_ to do to him, even if delayed gratification is a thing that happens. He echoes it right back, you send it back again, building up all hot and tight, and you just can’t get _enough_.

          Kurloz breaks it off first, pulling his hands out from under your shirt like he doesn’t even remember putting them there, and you reluctantly pull away. “If I decided about that, you have to decide what we’re going to do! Your righteous motherfucking kittybitch decrees it!”

          He decaptchalogues just a small handful of something. You can’t see quite what it is at first, he’s being a _tease_. You can feel him laughing at you while he ignores all your questions, and when he lets you capture his hand, and you _finally_ pry open his fingers one by one, you can see what he’s holding: a needle and thread.

          It takes you a moment to catch on, but oh. Oh!! You take them from him, and you can see him watching your face as you thread the needle, and you can feel him wound tight in the back of your pan, trying to keep it hidden but with little trickles of want leaking through, and nn, how are you supposed to say no to that? Trick question, because you don’t want to say no! Especially when he’s all wrapped around your pan like this, you don’t know why you’d ever want to say no to anything he wanted. He’s too precious to disappoint, he’s yours and you’re _his_ , and right now all that you want is whatever _he_ wants.

          Kurloz pulls Cronus up against his thorax, leaning against the back of the couch. You kneel up on the cushions, cupping Cronus’s cheek in one hand and running the needle across his lips. The purple fades a little from his eyes, and you can see the moment he focuses on you and the needle. Kurloz slips a hand around to stroke his fingers down Cronus’s gillslits, and he shivers, and shuts his eyes. You hesitate for just a moment, just to be sure—

 _YOU WANT THIS?_ Kurloz purrs. His hands dip lower to rest on Cronus’s thighs. _TELL HER HOW BAD YOU MOTHERFUCKING WANT IT._

          “Yeah, chief, _yeah_ ,” Cronus gasps. His eyes open, turn to you. “I need it so bad, give it to me.”

          You let the needle juuust prick at his lower lip, hold it there for a moment and savor the way his attention and Kurloz’s are both locked on you. This is his favorite, always his favorite. And you don’t know how it occurs to you, maybe it’s just the pressure of him _wanting_ at the back of your pan, maybe it’s just so long of you wanting to give him every single thing he asks for that you’re learning to guess what he needs. But you get an idea.

          “You want it here?” The needle dents Cronus’s lip, just before the point of drawing blood. He nods, breathes agreement, and you can feel Kurloz’s _YES_ pushing at your pan. You smile, and trail the needle down his chin, down his neck and thorax and stomach— “Or do you want it… here?”

          Cronus shudders under you, and moans, “Oh _fuck_ , please, god yes—”

          And even better, Kurloz says, **_FUCK_** _, CHICA, YOU’RE SO GOOD TO ME._

          The sudden rush of his _want_ in your pan is almost enough to make you unsheathe in your skirt. He reaches around Cronus to pull you in and press his lips to yours once more before he lets you go. You can hardly contain how proud you are, guessing just want he wants the most, you don’t even know how you thought of it, but now you can see how perfect it is, how perfect it’s always been. You let him feel that happiness, he lets you feel his, and by the time you settle on the floor between his legs, it feels so natural it’s like this has been your biggest pailing fantasy furever and ever.

          You take your time, just enjoying the feeling of them both wanting this so badly they can hardly stand it. You nudge Kurloz’s legs a bit wider, drop a little kiss on his thigh. Cronus is already dripping violet genetic material, and he isn’t making a move to touch himself, but Kurloz is holding both of his wrists back, just to be sure you have space to work. Cronus is spread so wide and pretty for you, you have to bite your lip just thinking about how he’ll look by the time you get done with him.

          When you finally take a slow breath and press the needle to Cronus’s nook, it sinks in like a dream. You know how this feels from when Kurloz plays with you, the sweet, sharp bite, and then the long burning pull of the thread. You start at the back end of his nook and work your way forward, keeping your stitches as tight and slow as possible to draw this out for as long as you can. Cronus shivers and you can feel him making noise when you rest a hand on his thorax, and sometimes you glance up at his face and can read words on his lips like “ _Yes please more—“_

          It only takes a few stitches before his bulge is trying to unsheathe. Kurloz has to drop one of Cronus’s wrists to reach down and hold it in for you, pressing it back into its sheath. Sometimes one finger, sometimes two, which _nnn_ , that looks like such a nice stretch, you’re _aching_ for him to touch you—But no, you need to finish this first.

          By then, Cronus’s nook is already slippery with blood and genetic material, enough of both that you can’t tell what’s what anymore. It isn’t easy to keep a hold on him like this, you do slip with the needle once or twice, but even when you poke him wrong he still gasps and tries to arch his hips up into your hands. Kurloz looks calm, he’s very good at _looking_ calm, but just having him at the back of your pan, feeling everything that spills over to you, you’re unsheathed and breathing hard in minutes, you can feel yourself dripping genetic material down your legs.

          Even keeping your stitches as tight as you can, you do eventually have to finish up. It’s a little tricky to keep his bulge in, you have to work around fingers and bulge to stitch his sheath shut, and then Kurloz helps you hold the thread in place so his bulge can’t work itself free while you pull the thread nice and snug. And then it’s all done and you can just sit there and admire, and lose yourself in the way Cronus shifts and moans and all the feelings that slip from Kurloz’s pan into yours.

          When you slip a hand down past Cronus, between Kurloz’s legs, you can feel his bulge unsheathed and coiling in his pants. He warns you, _NOT YET_ , but you know (how could you not know, with your pans twisted together so tight and perfect?). You bend down, slowly, not breaking eye contact with Kurloz, and lick along Cronus’s nook, tasting blood and genetic material, your tongue skimming over the row of stitches.

          He arches up so hard against you that he almost falls right off of Kurloz’s lap. You brace yourself on his hips and do your best to hold him down. His hands scrabble at your hair for a moment, and then Kurloz has his wrists again. Cronus might be stronger than either of you, but with Kurloz up in his pan he’ll nefur be strong _enough_ to throw either of you off. You don’t touch him until he’s settled, his head thrown back against Kurloz’s shoulder. He’s breathing hard, his gill slits flexing, and you can feel the faintest shaking of his legs under your arms. Then you bend and lick him again.

          It’s so funny! Every time he moves, you stop touching him, and he is just the _worst_ at staying still. You get him all clean, one lick at a time. It takes ages, and but he can’t stop begging for more, more, _please_ , more, efurry time you look up at his face. You shove his legs apart as far as they’ll go, so he can’t get leverage, and he just sobs and leans into the stretch when that makes the stitches tug at his nook.

          And see, the best thing, the _most_ interesting thing, is that you made your stitches close enough that it’s holding him tight shut—After you lick him clean the first time, there aren’t any new drips of genetic material. When you rest a hand on top of his sheath, you can just barely feel his bulge still fighting to get free, but there’s nothing pushing from inside his nook, just genetic material sloooowly building up with no place to go.

          Kurloz realizes it right when you do. He says, _HOLD ON JUST ONE MOTHERFUCKING MOMENT, SISTER,_ and reaches down between Cronus’s legs to feel for himself. You watch his fingers go plucking at the stitches, and hold Cronus’s legs spread open for him. He can’t even work a single finger inside, not even when he pushes hard enough it starts a few new trickles of blood. Cronus is gasping for air, pushing as hard into that touch as he can, but the stitches hold.

          You can feel Kurloz’s appurrval warming you up from the inside out. He takes his hand away, ignoring the way Cronus tries to protest, and cups your face for a moment, his thumb stroking all pleased and loving over your cheek. You laugh and kiss his palm.

          He takes Cronus’s arms again, holds them back, and says, _WHY DON’T WE SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END. FINISH HIM FOR ME, CHICA._

          You bend down, fasten your lips over his stitched-shut sheath, and _suck_. That almost-almost does it, but not quite, Cronus is fighting again to push himself further into your touch. You can hear the echo of whatever he’s trying to say down through his stomach, but you ignore him. He won’t be able to get free from Kurloz. Kurloz could switch him off all the way, separate his pan from his body if he wanted, but you can feel from him how _fun_ it is this way, watching him struggle when you know he’ll never win.

          And this is a challenge! You want to make him come, but you can’t get purroperly at his nook or his bulge, hmm. You almost wish you could get your bulge inside him, you’re so ready and desperate for _something_ , but no—You’re going to finish him first! You’ve got this. Well, you know how Kurloz loves to get up in your pan and turn it all around so that pleasure is pleasure but pain is _also_ pleasure, so—You bend down, carefully place your teeth around the edges of the stitches, and _bite_.

          That does it. The way he thrashes, he even pushes your teeth in deeper than you’d meant, but he pushes up into the bite as hard as he can manage, and you can feel his nook trying to spasm against your tongue. His legs are shaking, and it’s a fight to keep them spread as far as you want, but you manage! Even once that first rush is done, there isn’t a trace of genetic material, just little drops and trickles of blood from your teeth and the way he keeps pulling at his stitches. He must be so overstimulated right now—So you and Kurloz laugh to each other as you make a point of licking up each and every trace of blood you can find, until Cronus has stopped even making words, he’s just slumped back against Kurloz, sobbing with every breath.

          You’re not sure if you’re imagining it at first, but it almost looks like you can see Cronus’s stomach bulging out just the tiniest little bit, now that his material has no place to go. Kurloz notices it too, he catches Cronus under the chin with one hand, and presses down on his stomach with the other. Cronus struggles weakly, and you giggle. Kurloz whispers the suggestion in your pan, and you run a finger up and down the row of stitches, tugging here and there, until he’s pushing up into your hands again.

          Kurloz says, _WONDER HOW MUCH HE CAN TAKE BEFORE HE UP AND POPS A MOTHERFUCKING STITCH_.

          Cronus begs, “Yeah, please, I can take it, give it to me—”

          But you’ve been waiting _furever_. You interrupt, “ _Kurloz_. Please? Purrlease?”

          He acts like he’s going to say no for just a moment, you can feel him already touching you so sweet and gentle in your pan, but he makes a face like he’s disappointed you’d even ask. So you put on your biggest sad kitten eyes for him and nuzzle up to his leg and kiss along his thigh just to purrove how much you want it. He laughs in your pan when you do your best to leave a nice little love bite on him through his pants, and you try to hold it back, but you have to give up and start laughing with him before you’ve even made a proper mark.

 _LIE DOWN FOR ME,_ he says. _I COULD NEVER SAY NO TO MY SWEESTEST LITTLE KITTYBITCH._

          “Your most purrecious kittybitch?” you ask as you ease yourself to the floor. “Also cutest.”

_PURRECIOUS AND CUTE, JUST LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER UP AND MOTHERFUCKING SAYS._

          You wriggle out of your skirt while you’re getting resettled, and toss your shirt to the side while you’re at it. _Then_ you lie back and spread your legs, one hand stroking your bulge and the other on a rumblesphere. You purr, “Kurrrrrrrloz,” and let your pan spill over into his, letting him know just how badly you _want_ him right now.

 _HOLD, CHICA._ You make a noise of protest, but he stays firm and unmovable, so you drop your hands down to the floor. You say some _very rude things_ , but Kurloz just laughs and wraps himself around your pan a little tighter. _YOU’RE FORGETTING OUR GUEST._

          You growl, just a little, because he went already, he finished, it’s your _turn_. This is unfair. Unfur. The _most_ unfur. Kurloz is a butt and you don’t care who knows it.

          Kurloz still only laughs though, caresses you inside your pan so nice it almost makes up for him _not touching you_ , and nudges Cronus out of his lap. _JUST A LITTLE PATIENCE._

          The purple in Cronus’s eyes is brighter than it was before, and once he kneels over you, lets your bulge twist up against the stitches in his nook, he stays put and doesn’t move. The roughness of the stitches against your bulge edges towards pain for a moment, but then Kurloz curls into your pan a little closer, and there’s no pain, only pleasure, and you want _more._

          Kurloz steps up behind him Cronus then, smiles a little secret smile down at you, and decaptchalogues another needle and thread. He works much faster than you did, stitch after quick stitch through Cronus’s lips, holding his head steady as he goes. You rock your hips up against Cronus’s, the tiniest little movements, because you can feel all so much spilling over from Kurloz’s pan into yours, the, nnn, the _everything_ , and you send it all right back, the way the stitches catch against your bulge, all the little pricks of not-pain as your bulge fights to find his nook. You try to pass him how perfect this is, how perfect everything is, and how perfect _he_ is, the way watching him place stitch after stitch makes you just want to fill him up yourself, makes you want to be filled by him, you just want to let Kurloz use you in any way he can imagine because you can’t imagine anything better in the whole world.

          You might be imagining things, but you think his last few stitches are purrhaps a _little_ shaky. You can feel his want all up and down you, flooding your pan with warmth, and when he kneels beside you and presses his lips against yours, you can feel the way his breath puffs against you the _tiniest_ bit unsteady. _FUCK, BUT YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BROTHER HAPPY—A LITTLE DENIAL, THOUGH, FOR US BOTH._ You try to pout, but he only smiles and kisses you again. _YOU’VE GOT SOMEONE WAITING ON YOU._

          It takes you a moment to understand what he means, but then Cronus rocks against your bulge, and nnnh, _yes_ , yes please, you’d like one million more of this right now. Kurloz is laughing in the back of your pan as you get your hands on Kurloz’s hips and brace your feet against the floor, but Cronus is too _heavy,_ you can’t shift him on your own. You can only sit there and let him move against you at the pace he sets.

          And it’s so, so slow that you and he are both desperate for more. Kurloz catches your hands and tugs them back out of the way, and when you try to beg him to let you go, he just laughs and twines his fingers with yours and lets you cling to him. Cronus has one hand braced on the ground by your shoulder, and he wants to touch himself, he’s trying so hard, but every time he brings his hand close to his nook, his eyes glow brighter purple, and he moves his hand away, and the glow fades again. You get the feeling he’s making a lot of noise, maybe trying to beg, and you know, it adds a whole new layer of fun that you can’t even read his lips anymore to know what he’s trying to say.

          It’s _agony_ in the best way possible, no pain, only too-much-pleasure, his nook sliding up and down your bulge too slow for you to _stand_ it. Even now that you’re wet with genetic material and blood, you can still feel every single stitch catch on the ridges on your bulge—he feels it too, you can see him shuddering, feel the way his legs shake around you. His fins are spread wide and flushed, and he’s fighting to go faster, but every time he speeds up his eyes glow brighter and Kurloz slows him down again.

          You’re begging Kurloz to _let_ him go faster, let him touch you, _anything_ —This isn’t quite enough, you need more and you’re _so close_. But he only laughs in your pan and kisses your fingers, and nothing is _enough_! The slow catch-and-slide of the stitches against your bulge has you so overwhelmed you can hardly remember how to talk anymore. You aren’t sure you’re actually making words or if you’re just letting everything you need spill from your pan into Kurloz’s, and he isn’t giving you it, and it’s perfect and awful and you don’t know if you love him or hate him more.

          What settles it is when Kurloz reaches around you, up to Cronus’s head, rests his thumb against the new stitches, and _pushes._ Cronus rocks into you harder and faster, and with your hand free, you reach down to press against the stitches right over his sheathe. That finishes him. He curls forward over you, shaking, dripping blood onto your bulge and chest, and you can feel his nook flexing against you, struggling against the stitches. You keep your hand on his nook, Kurloz keeps his hand on his mouth, and he pushes harder and harder into that contact, grinding against you faster and deeper, and oh, _oh—_

          That tips you over the edge, finally, _finally_ and Kurloz steals your hand back, and holds you there, not letting you touch yourself or pull Cronus down against you, making you grind up against him, chasing that contact all the way, spilling genetic material across the floor. Your legs are shaking with exhaustion by the time you finish, it’s all you can do to tug Kurloz to your side, wrap an arm around his thorax and bury your face in his stomach.

          Once you take a few shuddery breaths, you can feel the itch of Kurloz’s need in the back of your pan and remember that you haven’t done anything for him yet. You try to fumble his pants open one-handed, but he stops you. You’re still not quite back in your own pan, still weak in the legs and arms and _everything_ , you’re not sure—But he smiles his secret purrecious smile for you and turns to Cronus.

_WHAT DO YOU SAY, YOU THINK YOU COULD HELP A BROTHER OUT?_

          You’re fairly certain Cronus can’t speak past the stitches—or at least if he can, you sure can’t read his lips! But he nods as eager as anything, and reaches out for Kurloz like you might have missed his meaning. Kurloz stands, begins undoing his pants, and you do your best to wriggle out from under Cronus, away from the wet spot.

          And as you go, ooh. You’d thought you could maybe see his stomach bulging from his material before? Now you can _definitely_ see it. And when you reach out and push on it, he curls forward around your hand, and you can see his stitches tugging at his lips as he gasps for air. You and Kurloz are laughing back and forth in your pan, and it takes you a few minutes to get tired of this game, you pushing on Cronus’s stomach and watching him react like you’ve got your hands on his bulge, Kurloz standing off to the side and touching himself watching you two, mmm.

          But eventually, Kurloz steps forward and cups his hand around Cronus’s jaw, lifting up his head. _HOW ABOUT IT? THINK A MOTHERFUCKER COULD MAKE USE OF THAT SWEET LITTLE MOUTH?_

          Cronus shivers when Kurloz presses on the stitches, and he looks unsure for a moment, hesitates.

          Kurloz laughs, and Cronus’s eyes glow a little brighter. _COME ON, BROTHER. YOU CAN MANAGE. FOR ME._

          It takes him a little while. You there’s a slow, steady trickle of blood down his chin before you see the first stitch go. From there it’s easier, and you shut your eyes and have a delicious little shiver as you imagine that _pop-pop-pop_ as they give, one right after the other. You could have told him it’s easier from the side, starting from the loose ends, but Kurloz likes it best when you force it from the middle, and his appreciation is flooding your pan, sweeping you away in efurrything he’s feeling.

          As soon as there’s space in the stitches, Kurloz steps in to feed Cronus his bulge. You can see one or two more stitches pop before it’s in all the way, and then Cronus’s hands come up to rest on Kurloz’s hips, holding him there. His eyes are half-shut as he takes in Kurloz’s bulge, but you can still see the purple glow through his eyelashes. One of Kurloz’s hands is on Cronus’s horn, but he brings the other one down to rest on your head, rubbing at the bases of your horns and letting it echo through to you how it feels, the coolness of his mouth, the drip of his blood, and the wet clutch of his throat.

          And then he sends you a little whisper of a thought, just a little idea, if a sister was interested. You have to laugh, because how could you _not_ be interested, with you and him twisted together all perfect and intimate like this? You move one hand to Cronus’s stomach, and _push_. You can feel the noise he tries to make through your palm, and you see the way he gasps and chokes for air around Kurloz’s bulge. His eyes glow just a touch brighter as Kurloz calms him… so you take your other hand and just baaarely pluck at the stitches holding his nook shut.

          It’s the best game, Kurloz keeping him just on the edge of calm while Cronus swallows his bulge and you play with his nook. You alternate playing with the stitches and gentle touches, all while pushing against the ache of his swollen genebladder, just enough of a tease to keep him desperate for more while Kurloz takes what he wants. When you let your claws prickle against his nook, Cronus jerks in place and tries to struggle, and Kurloz gasps, **_FUCK_** _, SISTER, DO THAT AGAIN—_

          You sink your claws into his nook, pushing until you feel blood, and you can feel Cronus shaking himself apart while Kurloz’s pleasure rocks through your head, and you shut your eyes and relax into the sensation, so intense you’re not even certain whether or not you just came again. When you open your eyes again, Kurloz is just pulling his bulge from Cronus’s mouth, there’s purple genetic material _efurrywhere_ , but… still not a drop from Cronus.

          Kurloz smiles and ruffles your hair when he realizes, and you’ve got your happyuncertainpride and his intriguedpleasedcurious echoing around inside you together like the best emotion ever, and when you nudge Cronus’s stomach again, he shudders and moans like you might as well be touching his nook. And that’s… _wow_. What, three pails worth of material? You feel a sudden rush of dismay at the thought of cleaning up that kind of mess in _your_ hive.

          Kurloz laughs in your pan and steps over to where you’re kneeling to tuck your head up against his leg. _WELL MY FAVORITE LITTLE KITTYBITCH HAS HAD A LONG NIGHT, DON’T THINK SHE SHOULD BE HAVING TO DEAL WITH THAT KIND OF UNRIGHTEOUS MESS._

          You nod in solemn agreement, and so does Cronus, his eyes still a faint purple.

_I THINK A BROTHER WILL BE WALKING BACK TO HIS OWN HIVE, DON’T YOU?_

          It takes Cronus a moment to respond, he still looks so out of it and not-quite-there that you have to giggle. “Y—yeah, chief, yeah. Anything. Anything you want.”

          Kurloz looks down at you. _HAVE YOU A WANTING FOR ANYTHING ELSE, LITTLE SISTER?_

          Mmm, Kurloz’s hand is stroking your hair so nice and perfect that you could just be happy like this _furever_. But. Right, Cronus is still here. You shrug and wrap an arm around his leg. “Whatefur you want.”

          You can feel his smile warm you up from the inside out. _WHY DON’T YOU GO AHEAD AND PUT ON SOME MOTHERFUCKING CLOTHES AND GO. WALK SLOW, SO YOU DON’T UP AND POP YOUR STITCHES, OR ELSE YOU’LL HAVE TO COME BACK AND WE’LL START ALL OVER._ You gigglesnort against his leg. _FAIR WARNING, BROTHER, SECOND TIME WE WON’T PLAY SO NICE._

          Hm? What? Oh, right, you’d almost forgotten. Your pan is so full of Kurloz and everything he feels and wants that you barely even remember the way the evening started, with Cronus and your hive. Did Kurloz do all this for you? He’s so sweet to you, he really is.

          Cronus is pulling his pants on, then his shoes and his shirt (hee, it’s soaked through like, _right_ away with genetic material, but he doesn’t even notice), and then he heads out. You can see him taking small delicate steps, but the expressions he makes are all pleasure, you know how delicious it is when Kurloz turns efurrything around so nice in your pan for you. And pff, he looks so ridiculous with the popped stitches still trailing from the corners of his mouth. He staggers every few steps, and you and Kurloz laugh to each other at how silly it looks when he goes stumbling out your front door like he doesn’t even know how to keep his balance. Kurloz shuts the door behind him, and you can feel his satisfaction spreading all sweet and warm through your pan.

          You’re still all limp with your release and Kurloz’s when Cronus is gone, and Kurloz bundles you up to your feet and over to the couch. He tucks you up against his thorax with your head in the crook of your neck, and nn, you didn’t want to take a nap _now_ , this night was supposed to be for you and him—But he reassures you over and over that it’s just a quick little nap, he’ll wake you up soon. And, well, you are so tired that the start of the evening feels _sweeps_ away, it’s hard to remember how you even got from the beginning of the night to here, and the last thing you remember before falling asleep is Kurloz telling that after a nice rest, it’ll be like the rest of this evening nefur even happened.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/124027947136/it-comes-to-light-it-comes-in-waves-spockandawe)
> 
>  
> 
> [Also I drew a picture](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/123681613051/so-the-drone-season-posts-are-live-and-ive-been)


End file.
